Modular Taskforce Cruiser
As can be assumed from its name, the Modular Taskforce Cruiser is designed to be easily modified to fit any mission profile. A single day at a shipyard is all the time that is needed to change out one module for another. Initially created by the Empire to reduce spending and streamline fleet operations, the taskforce cruiser has proved its worth and versatility many times over. Intended strictly as a support craft, the taskforce cruiser is lightly armed for a vessel of its size. These weapon emplacements are attached to the skeleton of the craft and thus are untouched when the taskforce cruiser changes modules. Typically the taskforce cruiser remains well on the edges of the battlefield, away from hostile enemy fire, or has dedicated escorts to protect it. So far the taskforce cruiser has remained largely an Imperial ship, however Oremin has also made great use of these ships. The ease in which they can be modified fits perfectly with the organization’s many varied needs. In its default configuration, the taskforce cruiser is little more than an oversized transport. Its true value in the field of war becomes apparent with the many different modules that can be attached to the cruiser. =Modules= The different modules of the taskforce cruiser. The default configuration is little more than a glorified transport. It is rare to see taskforce cruisers in this state unless they have just come off of the shipbuilding line. Hospital Module Designed to handle all manner of health risks or take in the injured from a battlefield, the hospital module is well-staffed with doctors and medical equipment. Fighters *5 Shuttles Cargo Capacity * 5,000 Metric Tons Crew * 225 Doctors * 400 Nurses * 1,500 EMT's * 1,000 Medical Droids Passengers * 19,600 Patients * 2,750 Patients in Bacta Tanks * 1,000 Patients in Quarantine Ward Equipment * 2,750 Bacta Tanks * Various Medical Supplies Rescue Module The Rescue Module is intended to help clean up the aftermath of space battles. This variant was also intended to work in tandem with hospital ships. The doctors onboard search any vessels not already attended to by other rescue crews. The techs’s primary mission is to assess damaged ships and repair what vessels they can. Since the rescue module is not a dedicated repair vessel, these repairs consist mainly of replacing drive and life support systems so the damaged vessel can limp back to a repair yard. If the ship is too heavily damaged to fix in such a manner, the techs make note of what must be done to get it working again or determine if it should be scuttled. Fighters * Various Tugs and Shuttles Cargo Capacity * 40,000 Metric Tons Crew * 140 Doctors * 2,130 Techs Passengers * None Equipment * Starship Parts Survey Module Designed to effectively analyze a new planet within a 24 hour period, the Survey Module is jam-packed with sensitive scanners and computers. It is assisted by its own fleet of airspeeders and exploration droids. In addition, the Survey Module can plot viable hyperspace routes to the new planet. Fighters * 5 Skipray Blastboats * 5 TIE Bombers Cargo Capacity * None Crew * 2,000 Scouts * 1,500 Techs * 5,000 Droids Passengers * 500 Exploration Droids Equipment * 100 Observation Airspeeders Observation Module Used for long range surveillance and espionage, the Observation Module can be extremely useful for information gathering missions. Since a vessel of this size would be easily noticed if it entered enemy territory, the taskforce cruiser with his configuration uses probe droids to conduct closer inspections. Through a subspace linkup, the probots can be deployed as far away as thirty lightyears without a drop in communication speed. Fighters * 12 TIE Line Fighters Cargo Capacity * None Crew * 1,550 Intelligence Officers and Comscan Specialists Passengers * 500 Probe Droids Equipment * Communications and Scanner Equipment Inquisition Module Meant for corrective actions against rebellious worlds within the Empire’s territory or against worlds that can’t defend themselves, the Inquisition Module is every nightmare come true for the Empire’s enemies. This version of the taskforce cruiser can help to reinforce Imperial garrisons, destroy a planet’s information infrastructure, setup mass executions, or, if necessary, destroy every living thing on the planet. Fighters * None Cargo Capacity * None Crew * 100 Inquisitors * 3,660 CompForce/Observation Staff * 10,000 Interrogation Droids Passengers * Variable Number of Prisoners Equipment * 15,000 Pre-Fabricated Disintegration Chambers * 2 Garrison Bases * 1 Orbital Data Net Eraser Unit * 1 Orbital Nightcloak System * 5 Magnapulse Cluster Bombs * Sterilization Spore Probes Counterintelligence Module So far the only module not designed by the Empire, the Counterintelligence Module was instead designed by Oremin for the sole purpose of disrupting the enemy’s ability to gather and send data. Taskforce cruisers using this module are capable of blanketing an area with electronic interference that will stop long range and short range communications as well as make sensors and scanners useless. Only vessels that know a special encryption are able to function normally in this interference field. Fighters * None Cargo Capacity * None Crew * 2,000 Techs * 900 Comscan Specialists Passengers * None Equipment * Communications and Scanner Jammers * Encryption/Decryption Units =Sources= *Wookieepedia Category:Capital ShipsCategory:CruisersCategory:TransportsCategory:Scout ShipsCategory:OreminCategory:Imperial_Ships